1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to infant furniture, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved infant feeding chair wherein the same conveniently orients and disposes a feeding bottle proximate an infant secured to a chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant chairs for a host of purposes is well known in the art. As may be appreciated, chairs of the prior art have been utilized for a host of accessories wherein it is set forth that the infant chair of the instant invention provides for a baby feeding chair of unique versatility, as opposed to prior art devices in the feeding of an infant and for storage of paraphernalia associated therewith. Examples of prior art devices that have been utilized for feeding of infants are to be found in various examples of the prior art, including U.S. Pat. 1,279,323 to Geisel. The patent sets forth a bracket arangement for securement to a crib or the like wherein an elongate arm adjustably mounted to the bracket secures a bottle thereto for grasping by an infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,602 to Geistlinger sets forth a nursing bottle holding arrangement wherein a variation of a crib securement bracket over that of the Geisel patent is set forth. The bracket provides for a multi-articulatable arm supportingly carrying a bottle in a downwardly oriented position relative to an infant to enhance feeding of the infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,064,671 to Lockaton sets forth another example of a crib supported nursing device wherein an arm securable to a vertical post of an associated infants crib is provided with a multi-articulated arm in the same essence as the other prior art devices noted above to provide feeding of an infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,797 to MacNeil sets forth a chair provided with a plurality of upstanding flanges on the other side of a chair for supporting a cross bracket which in turn supports a nursing bottle for an infant. The MacNeil patent fails to provide the safety arm arrangement as set forth by the instant invention providing for a padded arm to maintain an infant within the chair, as opposed to the MacNeil patent, and further provides for a pivotally mounted bottle to accommodate an infant seated in the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,654 to Crook sets forth a support means in association with a chair rigidly orienting a bottle for nursing relative to an infant to ostensibly enable an infant access to the bottle for feeding.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved infant feeding chair which overcomes the problems of convenience and adaptability in use, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.